


I’ll walk you home

by Challenges (DanceInTheKitchen)



Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Gotham Academy, Jason just doesn't understand rich people, Tim is a desensitized disaster icon, and Tim was just a ~lurker~ who knew the secret, friends to brothers (eventually), pre-brother relationship, set in that weird time where jason was robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/pseuds/Challenges
Summary: For the third time this month, a gunman comes into Gotham Academy and takes a full classroom of children “hostage”. Unfortunately, this time it’s Tim’s photography class. So he has to deal with the annoying villains and their incredibly predictable plan of “give us money or we’ll shoot the kids”.(Tim vaguely wonders if he should be so blasé about this.)(Probably, it’s Gotham after all. One can’t live here without either becoming desensitized or going insane.)Or, a chance meeting between two future brothers
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I’ll walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> Jason & Tim for prompt 5 :D
> 
> This was originally posted on a diff work on my main pseud!
> 
> Also! This is a pre-Jason’s-death fic! This is basically all crack and fluff, no angst. Enjoy~

Tim doesn’t like Gotham Academy very much.

Honestly, the school is way too expensive. It has the aura of being an incredibly prestigious school, but the academics at GA isn’t even that good. Neither are their sports or extracurriculars. The school was far too expensive.

Also, it was basically a huge target for Gotham’s criminal world. It was like taking a neon sign that said: “Privileged rich kids here!!”, and painting it all over the building.

Which is why Tim isn’t very surprised when Gotham Academy is once again, part of some villains evil masterplan.

For the third time this month, a gunman comes into Gotham Academy and takes a full classroom of children “hostage”. Unfortunately, this time it’s Tim’s photography class. So he has to deal with the annoying villains and their incredibly predictable plan of “give us money or we’ll shoot the kids”.

(Tim vaguely wonders if he should be so blasé about this.)

(Probably, it’s Gotham after all. One can’t live here without either becoming desensitized or going insane.)

Tim just sighs and hunkers down under his desk. He’s alternating between playing animal crossing on his phone and sending pitying glances to the poor soul next to him. 

(Poor international student who thought Gotham Academy was a good place to transfer to.)

(Tim genuinely wonders why anyone decides to come to Gotham, it’s a very well known fact that the entire city is a cesspit of crime.)

Everyone else in the room is like him. They’re all chilling under their desks with their teacher waiting for either the police to do something, for Batman to step in, or for some parent to pay the criminals the money they want.

Usually in these situations no one gets hurt.

(Hurting a child is the easiest way to get the Batman on your ass.)

Tim doesn’t see why this situation would be any different. And he’s right.

It takes about an hour, but the situation is soon cleared up. The other students are allowed into the building and Tim and his classmates go to the office to give their statements to the police.

Tim takes it upon himself to pat the transfer student on the back and try to calm him down, he ends up having to flag down an officer and ask for a shock blanket. Once Tim finishes giving his statement, he heads to his next class, which is thankfully the last class for today.

When he arrives at his modern literature class he walks in and tells the teacher he was one of the kids in the room that had been taken hostage. His teacher just nodded her head and waved him to his seat.

Most of his classmates didn’t even react, they were all used to this by now. But as Tim sat down in his seat he realised that Jason Todd was staring at him with a surprised expression.

Well then.

Jason had just transferred to Gotham Academy a few weeks ago. Perhaps he wasn’t quite used to events like this yet?

No, that can’t be it.

Tim knows that Jason is Robin. Obviously, out of everyone here he should be the least surprised or scared by this incident.

Well, it could be that he is trying to act like a scared civilian so his secret isn’t discovered, Tim muses. Tim has the irrational urge to tell Jason that he can act as unbothered as he wants to, no one will figure out he’s Robin.

(It’s irrational because Tim has known who Batman is for years, and if Tim’s secret is discovered because he didn’t want Jason to pretend to be sacred in public, that would be a pretty sad and anticlimactic way to reveal his knowledge.)

(Tim has a whole presentation planned with all the dramatics for if he ever tells Mr.Wayne he knows who Batman is.)

So, Tim just sits in his seat and resists the urge to look at Jason.

After class ends, Tim packs up his stuff and is about to head out when Jason stops him.

“Hey, uh you’re Timothy Drake, right?” Jason asks.

“Yep.” Tim says with a grin.

“I’ll walk you home.” Jason blurts. He looks slightly started at his own words, as if that wasn’t what he was going to say.

“Uhh, why?” Tim asks, incredibly confused.

“Well, we’re neighbors, technically. And uh, I noticed that you walk home from school everyday.” Jason says looking slightly uncomfortable, “And well, you, uh, you were in the group of kids from earlier. I thought you might be a bit scared and so I offered to walk home with you.”

Tim really wants to laugh, but the look on Jason’s face stops him. Jason looks so earnest and concerned that Tim feels a bit bad about wanting to laugh at him. “Sure, I guess.” Tim says, a little roughly, as he suppresses his laugh.

They walk together in awkward silence out of the school, and they start walking in the direction of their respective manors. It starts getting really awkward pretty fast, so Tim decides to say something.

“Soooo” He says, dragging the word out. Jason’s head snaps up to look at him. “What happened to your ride? Don’t you usually get a ride from your butler?”

“Uh, yeah I do.” Jason says. “I texted Alfie to stay at home during class because I would be walking home with you.”

“Oh yeah, about that.” Tim can’t help but say. “Why did you think you needed to walk home with me? The incident at school didn’t scare me at all.”

Jason just looks at him like he’s crazy. “Why didn’t it scare you? You and a bunch of other kids were held at gunpoint?!?”

Tim just blinks at him. “Right! I forgot you just transferred to GA. That’s a normal Tuesday at Gotham Academy. It happens all the time.”

Jason just throws his hands up in the air and mutters something about crazy rich kids and how nothing about rich people makes any sense.

(Tim’s not sure if he should feel offended or whole heartedly agree with him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jaylad. He went to GA expecting a bunch of rich kids who were really spoiled and easily scared, and instead he got Tim (a desensitized disaster icon). 
> 
> Jason in this fic is legit just going: wft why are rich ppl so weird???


End file.
